


Tree on the Hill

by ravenspaw



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Lightning Thief - Rokicki/Tracz
Genre: Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenspaw/pseuds/ravenspaw
Summary: Thalia's last stand on the hill
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Thalia Grace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Tree on the Hill

She handed Annabeth a water bottle. They were running low on water, had been for the last day, but they didn’t need to be as careful with how much they drunk anymore. They’d be able to refill their canteens soon. Thalia herself was parched, but she wanted the kid to drink her fill first. ‘Drink as much as you like,’ she said.

Annabeth nodded gratefully, and put the canteen to her mouth. ‘We’re almost there,’ Thalia said, pointing. ‘Can you see the sign?’

It was just down the hill and across a small clearing, a large stone rectangular stone engraved with the words _Camp Half Blood_, its weight supported by two Greek columns.

‘I never thought I’d actually make it,’ Annabeth said quietly, and Thalia’s heart just melted. The kid was so little, too little to be in such danger. Thalia was almost thirteen and could hold her own. Annabeth didn’t have any skills she’d need to survive in the wild. She’d be able to learn how to protect herself at camp, Thalia hoped. Until then, Thalia would keep her safe.

‘We did it,’ Thalia said. ‘We just need - ‘

A dark shadow swept over her.

‘Furies!’ Grover yelled. Thalia looked up, and she could see three winged monsters flying in circles around the hilltop, getting closer to the ground with each pass around the hill. They’d be close enough to rake her face with those sharp claws within half a minute, Thalia judged.

Luke was scrambling to his feet. ‘Hellhounds coming from behind too!’ he shouted.

And Annabeth was frozen in place, her eyes wide with fear.

And seeing that, Thalia knew what she had to do.

‘Go!’ Thalia shouted to Grover and Luke. ‘Get to camp. Make sure Annabeth is safe.’

‘What about you?’ Grover said as he ran over to Annabeth, grabbing her hand.

'Just go!’ she shouted. ‘Grover, Luke, I’m trusting you. Make sure Annabeth gets to camp alive.’

Grover hesitated. He locked eyes with her for the briefest moment, and she could tears gathering at the edges of his eyes.

He nodded, and started running down the hill, Annabeth’s hand in his, with Luke beside him. Camp was only a couple of minutes away at a full run.

Well, maybe a couple of minutes away for herself and Grover and Luke. For Annabeth though ... she was still just a kid, and couldn’t run as fast.

She'd just have to buy her as much time as she could, then.

She turned her back to her friends.

In front of her, the hellhounds drew nearer. They were only a few dozen feet away now.

She lifted her sword.

She was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired by the song 'Tree on the Hill' from the Lightning Thief musical, which I just had the privilege of seeing on Broadway


End file.
